Spyro Doomfire's Mansion
' Spyro's Mansion', also known as the Boboku Mansion, or the Punkettes Mansion, is a gothic and foreboding mansion that is the residence of Spyro Doomfire located in The Boboku Forest. It serves as Spyro's lair, as well as the headquarters of her punkettes. Description As mentioned before, the house is located in the Boboku Forest. Spyro's Mansion is a large home with a multiple traps that can only be deactivated by a button on Spyro's desk in her office. Scattered around the mansion are many amenities such as recreational sports, a bar, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a movie theater, a car garage, a library, a gym, and many valuable trinkets and amulets. The manor is also filled with various luxury decorations and appliances made from animals. This includes a wall of taxidermy animals and a chandelier made of antlers. Architecture It was essentially a self-contained unit containing all the facilities needed for a high-end live-in home: five floors, several dormitories, a gymnasium, a large catering kitchen and dining room, a library, swimming pool, several restrooms, a laboratory housing an air purifier, a small store, a trash room with an incinerator, a greenhouse, and a bathhouse with a sauna. Due to not trusting the Punkettes, Spyro also added surveillance cameras all throughout the manor. *'First Floor': The living contained staff dorm rooms, a trash room and incinerator, restrooms, a substantial storage room, laundry facilities, a communal bath house, swimming pool and sauna, and a large dining room attached to a catering kitchen, with breakfast meetings taking place each morning in the dining area. The main floor houses the main entrance, an A/V room, the store, a nurse's office, restrooms, a data center, and a gymnasium. *'Second Floor': The Library and Archives, the swimming pool, the living room, the guest dorms, and a bar. Leading to the pool area are boy and girl changing rooms, and balconies of the rooftop of the first floor. *'Third Floor': The Rec room is directly across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room, a theater, and the hunter's room. The dorms for the Punkettes, and balconies of the second floor rooftop. *'Fourth Floor': This floor contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, Spyro's Office, Spyro's personal dorm, her study, and her personal living quarters which allows access to one of the towers, as well as a private terrace. *'Fifth Floor': The fifth and top floor contains a dojo, The Greenhouse is found here, the windows were covered and painted sky blue, and artificial sun lamps were installed. There is also a skylight chapel attic. *'Basement': The basement contains a storage room, laboratories both physics and biology, a data processing room, the data center, a portal room, a cold storage, a torture room, and a crypt. Separately is a trash dump. To exit the dump, there is a long ladder to a hatch that leads to the trash room. :Outside: The backyard is guarded with traps and nine feet, electrified fencing for safety. The backyard is housed a back garden decorated with a sakura tree, fountain and statues, and an outdoor swimming pool with a tropical theme. Dorm Rooms The dorm rooms, which were situated in the living quarters, each had one room that served as both a sitting room and bedroom with simple wooden furniture, and a private ensuite bathroom. As with most rooms in the manor, they were monitored by security cameras, and had a monitor mounted on the wall from which Spyro gave wake-up calls, night-time alerts, and other announcements. The default design of the room featured color-coded bedding based on the gender of the occupant - pink of girls and blue for boys. However, The Punkettes were able to decorate their dorm rooms however they chose according to their own tastes and personality. Scattered around the mansion are murals dedicated to various deceased Punkettes. Although they are simply background elements, these murals are done completely seriously, adding to the genuine dangers of being a Punkette. Trivia * The restrooms, private bathrooms, and bathouse are the only rooms without cameras. Category:Locations